The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for removing articles from an underlayer with high frictional resistance, especially for removing layers of cartons with one underlayer each from a pallet.
When cartons are produced or filled, they are generally deposited on pallets in several layers, such that they are put on intermediate layers made of corrugated board and having an antislip-coating. The surfaces of these intermediate layers have an extremely high frictional resistance, so that the cartons can not shift relative to one another during transport and further handling of the pallets. After the pallets are loaded, they have to be unloaded again somewhere else. The cartons removed from the pallets are either put on a conveyor belt or on a sorting table for forming groups of these cartons. The cartons are usually grasped and moved and thus unloaded from the pallets by means of vacuum grippers which engage an upper carton wall with suction means.
The customary use of vacuum grippers, however, has proved to be impossible, if delicate and instable packs (cartons) which are open at the top are to be handled. The suction a means do not find sufficient hold for grasping these type of packs.